Next Stop,USA
by mrsdeanwinchesterspn
Summary: Author:mrsdeanwinchesterspn Characters:Dean and Sam first appearance,in the second chapter but the principal characters are me and my brother. Warnings:The events related to Sam and Dean are mixed. Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural sadly .


**Next Stop,USA.**

I don't know where to start,it was all so exciting that I don't know how to explain ,I'll 's start...

**New York international airport John F. Kennedy**

**8:00 a.m.**

Here we are, at the international airport of the Big Apple, the biggest city in the world; yeah,I'm talking about New York, and I haven't come alone. I came with my 'dear' brother.

"Well, where do you want to start exploring this great country?" I asked, referring not only to New York, but all of North America.

"I don't know. Wherever you want." said my brother.

"What if we make a 'tour' for a few states?"

"For a few states? Is not enough with New York, your big dream? Also, how would we travel? We have no car and we don't drive..." said my brother, looking at his feet.

"Yeah..."

"Well, actually, we do..."

"What?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I promised you that if one day we were getting ahead, I'd take you everywhere by myself, so I took my driver's license."

"...And you didn't tell me?"

"Surprise!" He said with cheerful face.

"Come one, let's find a hotel..." I sighed.

"Okay" said my brother, rollins his eyes.

_[Arriving at the hotel with the car that my brother had brought in a freighter and we had picked up before going to the gotel, a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro, black and convertible]_

We got out from the car. I looked at my brother with a poker face. He looked at me with a smile,but when he saw my poker face, that smile disappeared.

"You...Have...Purchased...A...Camaro! You couldn't have picked another? You know I love the 1967 Chevrolet Impala! Is my favourite car!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, don't mess with my car."

We entered the hotel and asked for a room. We went to the room. When we entered, and see that the room had an atmosphere of the 80's, we stand there with wide eyes. We left our bags on the beds, and we started to undo them. At the end,we decided to find somewhere to go: parks, shops... so,I took my laptop out of the bag and I started looking. But that, I took it myself. My brother was stuck to the window, drooling every time he saw a pretty girl passing. I told my brother that we were going to see the city the next day. And then I had to take him off the glass of the window. That night, we couldn't sleep, for the thrill of being in NY, and we talked about what we would do in the city. Finally, we fell asleep. I got up early, I got dressed and got ready to leave. I went to the bathroom for makeup a little. Upon leaving the bathroom, I thought my brother was gonna be still in bed. But instead, the bed was made and my brother wasn't anywhere. To be honest, when I started preparing to leave, I didn't notice if my brother was still asleep or not. But, no problem! I called his cell phone. And you know what? He left it on the bedside table... I looked out the window to see if I could see him in the car or something, and I heard a car horn.

"Come on, if not, the park will be full!" shouted my brother, who was next to our car, honking the horn.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I ran, and as I went down, I got hungrym, so I ate the floor... I got up, I got to the car, I got in and my brother looked at me.

"You wanna go for breakfast?" he said.

"No, thanks..." I replied.

"Do you hurt? I saw you fall and..."

"I didn't fall.. Soil needed love and I gave him a hug. That's all..."

"Yeah, yeah... whatever you say..."

Arriving at Central Park, we were impressed. That park is huge! We were talking all the way, and we bought a couple of hot dogs. As we were talking, we got distracted a bit. Or a lot, depending how you look at it. We got distracted so much that we took pictures of everything: birds, trees, people being silly, the lake, women... Especially women...

"Why did you take pictures of all the girls in the park?" I asked.

"Because they're the best of the park. Also,you don't have to bother. You are one of the pretty girls to which I take pictures of."

"That's why it bothers me! Although... thanks."

While discussing with my brother for taking pictures of all the girls, I bumped into a man. I stopped and apologized to him. We returned to the hotel and I went to get my phone to call my parents, to tell them how New York is. But when I reached into the pocket of my jacket, I realized that it was gone. I got nervous and I started to look everywhere, but nothing...

"What's the matter?" asked my brother.

"I can't find my phone. If I remember correctly, it was in the pocket of my jacket at the park, and now it's gone."

"Didn't you wrecked with a man in the park? You may have dropped the phone when you hit him."

When I realized, I thought that Central Park is too big to start looking for a phone.

"But,but,but... I want my phone!" I whined.

"I will buy you another..." said my brother,rolling his eyes.

"No! I want mine! It was a gift, and you know it!"

"That park is too big. It may have fallen into the lake, someone could have steop on it and broke it... or someone could have kept the phone."

"Anyway, I'll go tomorrow morning."

I picked up my brother's phone, and while I marked my house's number, someone knocked at the door. I opened the door, and it was the reception girls. They asked us to come down.

"What for?" asked my brother.

"There's a man downstairs asking for you" said one of the girls.

My brother and I stared at each other, wondering who would it be. We went down and we saw a man sitting in one of the couches in the hall. I think it was the man with whom I bumped in the park.

"Hi,are you the one asking for us?" asked my brother to the man.

"Yes, I am." he said.

My brother approached to me and told me quietly.

"This guy is very tall. He must have drinked a lot of milk..."

"Would you shut the hell up? What are you,twelve?" I whispered to my brother.

TBC...


End file.
